In the field of custom cars, the aesthetics of the finished product, particularly the engine, are considered very important.
For instance, it is common practice to replace all the visible parts of the engine such as, but not limited to, the radiators, engine pulleys, water pumps, intake manifolds, headers, hood hinges, hoses, coils, oil pans, brake power boosters, thermostat housings, radiator fans, timing-chain covers, air-conditioning compressors, power-steering pumps and bolt covers with chrome or aluminum versions to enhance the appearance of the car.
Even the underneath of the hood is commonly decorated with a custom paint scheme or with mirrors that help display the engine when the hood is open.
The problem, however, is that when the car is being driven, the hood must be closed and all the custom engine work is hidden from view.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a transparent window on the automobile hood so that the engine is visible even when the hood is closed.